Nemu Kurotsuchi
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 30 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 158 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 167 cm''Bleach'': Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział, Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | partner = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | bazy operacyjne = 12. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Mayuri Kurotsuchi (przybrany ojciec) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 11, Rozdział 93 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 28 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Rie Kugimiya | angielski głos = Megan Hollingshead | hiszpański głos = Adriana Nuñez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 12. Oddziału. Jej kapitanem jest Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który jest równocześnie jej ojcem (stworzycielem). Wygląd Nemu ma zielone oczy i czarne włosy związane w długi warkocz. Jej wyraz twarzy jest zazwyczaj melancholijny, rzadko można zobaczyć u niej uśmiech czy radość w zielonych oczach. Jej strój składa się z krótkiego czarnego kimono i białego nagajuban. Jej rękawy w kimonie nie są tak szerokie jak u większości Shinigami, a w górnej części nadmuchane. Nosi tradycyjnej szerokości obi z czerwonym pasem do przymocowania go. Na lewym rękawie nosi opaskę wicekapitana. Osobowość Ze względu na fakt, że była maltretowana i krzywdzona w każdy możliwy sposób przez "ojca/twórcę", Nemu jest nieśmiała, płochliwa, zamknięta w sobie i woli milczeć w obecności kapitana. Pomimo braku opieki ze strony Mayuriego, jest do niego bardzo przywiązana i lojalna. W odróżnieniu od jej "ojca" współczuje innym i ratuje życie Uryū Ishidzie w podziękowaniu za nie zabicie Mayuriego. Będąc córką Mayuriego, ma kilka podobnych cech. Jedną z nich jest preferencja żywności. Nemu, podobnie jak jej ojciec, lubi szczupaki i nie lubi cebuli. Innym podobieństwem są ich zainteresowania doświadczeniami. Oboje w wolnym czasie lubią czytać Komunikat Seireitei. Wiadomo również, że Nemu jest kandydatką na Vice-prezydenta Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, ponieważ zlecenia przewodniczącej Yachiru Kusajishi wykonuje tak wiernie, jak jej ojca. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jej przeszłości, poza faktem, że została stworzona przez Mayuriego Kurotsuchi. Wydaje się, że istnieje dzięki połączeniu Gigai i Sztucznej duszy. Jej częściowa odporność na trucizny pozwala przebywać jej w pobliżu Zanpakutō jej "ojca", jednak nadal odczuwa ona wpływ jego Zanpakutō, choć nie jest on dla niej śmiertelny. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Nemu patrzy, jak Mayuri poświęca podwładnych Nemu widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy u boku Mayuriego uczestniczy w przesłuchaniu Ikkaku po jego przegranej z Ichigo. Kiedy przychodzi Zaraki wraz ze swoją wicekapitan, Kurotsuchi mówi swojej córce, aby milczała. Później, gdy Mayuri śledzi Uryū i Orihime, wysyła kilku swoich podwładnych, polecając by ich eskortowali. Mayuri wykorzystuje swoich ludzi, detonując umieszczone w nich wcześniej przez siebie bomby. W wyniku eksplozji ranni zostają wszyscy oprócz Ishidy, Inoue i Makizō z 11. Oddziału, którego Uryū prosi, aby zabrał stąd Orihime. Mimo, iż Inoue nie chce, Aramaki zabiera ją, a Ishida staje z ojcem Nemu do walki. thumb|left|190px|Ishida i Nemu po tym, jak Ishida pokonał jej ojca Podczas ich walki, Nemu zostaje ciężko ranna, ale Mayuriego to nie interesuje i jeszcze uderza jej głową o ścianę. Ishida mówi mu, aby przestał, na co Mayuri stwierdza, że ją to nie boli, ponieważ ona nie jest jego prawdziwą córką. Jak się okazuje, Nemu została stworzona przez kapitana Kurotsuchi. Mimo iż Uryū jest ciężko ranny, postanawia użyć Quincy: Letzt Stil, dzięki któremu pokonuje Myuriego i jego Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō. Ishida podbiega do Nemu i pyta, czy nic jej nie jest. Ona mówi, aby się nie przejmował. Uryū zostaje uleczony dzięki antidotum, którego użycza mu Nemu. Następnie mówi mu, by już szedł dalej. Uryū dziękuje jej i odchodzi. Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen okazują się zdrajcami, zarówno ona jak i Mayuri odzyskali już siły po spotkaniu z Ishidą. Nemu mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że powinni pomóc innym kapitanom w złapaniu Aizena. Mayuri stwierdza, że nie ma żadnego interesu w tym zakresie. Bount (tylko anime) Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Nemu jest widziana z Mayurim, gdy w Hueco Mundo popycha załadowany wagon. Następnie przybywają na miejsce bitwy Ichigo Kurosakiego, Kenpachiego Zarakiego i Byakuyi Kuchiki z Espadą Yammym. Po krótkiej rozmowie Mayuri wyjaśnia, że znalazł odpowiednią technologię do otwarcia Garganty. Bestialskie Miecze (tylko anime) Nemu towarzyszy Mayuriemu oraz pracownikom w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii na badaniach w terenie. Po powrocie, odkrywają że budynki Instytutu zostały zniszczone przez Senbonzakurę i Zabimaru. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Nemu wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów. Kira wygłasza swoją teorię na temat zniknięć w Rukongai oraz zarzuca Nemu, że Mayuri coś ukrywa. Ta jednak odpowiada, że ojciec nie dał jej żadnych informacji na ten temat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Izuru mówi, że będzie zgłaszał swoje wnioski do wszechkapitana Yamamoto, co skłania ją do odpowiedzi, że jest pewna, iż Mayuri nie zrobił nic złego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 5 Później, podczas ataku Vandenreich, wyrusza razem z Mayruim do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 8 Po najeździe Quincy, Nemu zamyka się wraz z Mayurim w jego gabinecie, gdzie przeprowadzają badania, które szokują podglądających przez ukrytą kamerę członków oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 539, strony 2-4 Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła: Nemu posiada bardzo dużą siłę, znacznie większą niż przeciętny Shinigami. Bez wysiłku wykopuje ukryte laboratorium Szayela używając tylko gołych rąk, czy też z łatwością rzuca wielkimi głazami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 306, strony 13-15 Jest zdolna złapać duchową strzałę Quincy gołymi rękoma.Bleach manga; Rozdział 122, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 380, strona 16 Ekspert walki wręcz: W normalnych okolicznościach Nemu nie wykorzystuje swojego Zanpakutō, więc jej styl walki opiera się na walce wręcz. Jest bardzo szybkim napastnikiem i często w walce stosuje kopniaki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 89 Udało jej się także pokonać Reigai jednym uderzeniem, co świadczy o tym, że potrafi znaleźć słaby punkt i szybko pokonać wroga.Bleach anime; Odcinek 322 Modyfikacja ciała: Podobnie jak z własnym ciałem, Mayuri zastosował na Nemu kilka modyfikacji i umieścił w niej wiele środków chemicznych, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko wrogom. Jednym ze środków chemicznych znajdujących się w Nemu jest tzw. "nadludzki narkotyk", który został zastosowany na Szayelu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 305, strony 19 Nemu, tak jak Mayuri, jest odporna na większość trucizn, w tym truciznę z Bankai Mayuriego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 126, strony 2-3 Jest również tak zmodyfikowana, że Mayuri może ją bez problemu ożywić gdy ta jest bliska śmierci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 305 * : Nemu potrafi również kręcić ręką i przedramieniem z wielką szybkością. Tą techniką jest w stanie przebić grubą skałę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 306, strony 11-15 * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Jej ciało zaprojektowane przez Mayuriego jest znacznie wytrzymalsze niż zwykłego człowieka. Odnosi rany, które byłyby śmiertelne dla normalnej osoby, i przeżywa, jak to pokazała będąc dźgnięta przez Mayuriego podczas jego walki z Uryū. Mayuri sam zauważył, że została przystosowana do większej kary, której normalny człowiek czy Shinigami nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 123, strony 5-11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 303, strony 8-13 Chemiczny ekspert: Choć nie jest tak kompetentna jak ojciec, Nemu wie wiele o substancjach chemicznych używanych przez Mayuriego w swojej pracy i jest w stanie stworzyć antidotum na jego trucizny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 126, strony 1-3 Shunpo: Wydaje się również poruszać z dużą prędkością, co widać gdy Nemu atakuje Uryū by sprawdzić czy ten nadal ma swoje moce Quincy. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan w Gotei 13, Nemu może pochwalić się wysoką mocą duchową. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Nemu ze swoim Zanpakutō Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o jej Zanpakutō, ponieważ nie nosi go zwykle ze sobą. W "All Color but the black" pierwszy raz zostaje pokazana ze swoją bronią, która przybiera formę cienkiej katany z zieloną rękojeścią. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki * Nemu, gdy robi zdjęcia zamiast "cheese" (ser) mówi "butter" (masło). * Nemu jest jedyną sztuczną istotą (duszą) w Soul Society. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Nemu Kurotsuchi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:12. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz